Current methods of attaching accessories to consumer objects can be a time consuming and difficult process. Different accessories may require different attachment modes to attach to similar objects, and different objects may require different attachment modes depending on the use or environment surrounding the object. To overcome these issues, a user may be required to carry multiple attachment devices for the different accessories, and also may carry multiple attachments devices based upon the base object that the accessory will be attached to and the type of use or environment the base object is being used within. The requirements of carrying multiple attachment devices may take up valuable storage space within luggage, gear, or equipment. In addition, current mounting solutions may be difficult to operate with gloved hands, such as when a user participates in outdoor sports and dexterity is limited.
The information included in this Background section of this specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the disclosure as defined in the claims is to be bound.